Endeavour
by TyphlosionTyper
Summary: These are the voyages of the USS Endeavour and its Captain: Daniel Young. (Rated T for death and peril)
1. Prologue

Xarantine Sector, Beta Quadrant: a small Miranda Class light cruiser sat, analysing a severely damaged spy satellite.

"Any useful data yet, Lieutenant?"

"No Captain."

Suddenly, there was a massive explosion. Debris was launched in every direction.

"Damage report."

"Warp and Impulse Engines damaged severely. All we have are our thrusters."

"Shields up, arm weapons, Red Alert."

Red lights began to flash across the ship.

"Captain, a single Klingon Bird of Prey has just decloaked. It's hailing us."

"Onscreen."

An image appeared of a rather amused looking Klingon.

"I see you brought your ship straight into my trap, Captain. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I'm not telling anything, if that is what you want."

"Listen you Federation bak'tag. All I want to know before I kill you is about what the Feds are up to. Well?"

"I said I would never speak."

"Such a shame, I'll just have to dispose of you then."

"Who even are you?"

"I am the great warrior B'lon. You see before you the IKS Hamraw. Now, I'm sure we will meet again...in hell! All weapons on that Federation bak'tag."

Within minutes a stream of distruptor rounds were raking across the ship.

"Return fire!"

Almost simultaneously, an explosion shattered the bridge, killing everyone including the Captain. Within a short few moments the Miranda Class light cruiser was a Miranda Class debris field.

"We shall hunt those bak'tag down and kill the all. If we die, let us die an honorable death having served the Empire. Qa'pla!"

* * *

Note - Many of you are probably wondering what has happened to my Pokémon fan-fiction. I've begun to grow sick of writing it and it was becoming a chore instead of something I was enjoying. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this Star Trek fan-fiction. If anybody plays Star Trek Online, you may notice some similarities between the story-line. I've just started playing myself.

Thanks for reading! Qa'pla! (As the Klingons would say)


	2. Chapter 1

Throughout your life, you will be tested. Whether it is in a situation, or simply just an exam. Most people find exams extremely stressful and boring. That was except for one person at the Starfleet Academy in San Francisco. Cadet Daniel Young loved exams. People laughed at him anout why he did but even Daniel couldn't answer it. He just enjoyed challenges. Once Daniel had been told he stood out and he was mad. It upset him. At that moment, Captain Jones of the USS Vengeance had came over to see why Daniel was upset. When Daniel explained what was going on, the Captain turned to the bully.

"I refuse to tolerate that sort of behavior in this academy. In Starfleet, you are required to discipline yourself. Therefore you shall serve detention in my office for the next three days during Down-Time. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, my office, beginning today."

The bully looked like he was about to cry. He turned and scarpered before anybody else came to tell him off. Captain Jones turned to Daniel again.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Don't worry if he starts that again. I will deal with it. Remember, though, that standing out can be good. Also, we are all mad, either for something or at something, or maybe just mad in personality."

"Yes sir."

The Captain nodded and disappeared to deal with a Ferengi wanting to secure a trade deal. Daniel, sat down and took out his notes. At that moment his friend came over.

"Hello Elisa."

"I heard about what happened with that bully."

"It's dealt with."

"Well I don't think saying, "I want to murder that little #$€%" sounds very dealt with." his

"After effects, he'll get over it. You might to speak to him."

"Where is he?"

"Over there, by that tree."

"OK, come on."

Daniel stuffed his notes in his bag. The pair wandered over to the tree where a small group had assembled. Daniel made his way to the front. The bully looked up, anger in his eyes. He picked up a small stone and hurled it at Daniel.

"Hey! Don't threat."

"Why dud you do that!?"

"I did nothing but tell the truth. You can't just try and kill someone for something that isn't completely their fault. And you also can't bear a lifelong grudge against them."

"I guess."

"Relax, if you go to your detentions like you were told and after three days its over and can be forgotten about."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. Everybody has their faults."

* * *

Moral of the Story - There will be people who stand out in life and everybody has their faults but we can't get them down for it. You also should never bear a grudge against somebody for something they have done. But the most important thing is something that only the victim(s) can do. Forgive. Forgiving someone can make them feel better about what they have done wrong and can help them to get over it.


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning, Daniel had his first exam. This exam was his tactical exam. It would play a large part in what role he would play on his Academy Cruise. If he did well in all his exams, he might just be able to get First Officer, the person who advised the Captain and in extreme cases, take his place. Daniel wanted that role more than anything. Few people aimed to get there as it was extremely difficult. But Daniel liked difficult. As he followed a trail of students into the exam room, he had a quick re-read of his notes. He then deposited his bag with the rest of them. It was a precaution taken by staff to stop students from teaching. Daniel took his seat at Desk 113. There were nearly two-hundred desks in the room and Desk 113 was over the far side. Daniel took the fifty meter walk to his desk and sat, waiting for the moment when the teachers would tell them to turn over their papers and begin. Finally they were told. Daniel immediately opened it, revealing the first questions. He read the first one.

 _"You are aboard a star-ship when your ship is attacked by an invisible enemy force. They abduct your Captain and threaten to kill him if you do not hand over the ship. Your Captain is telling you to lock onto his badge and fire at the ship. What do you do? A - Sit and await everyone's death. B - Follow your Captain's orders. C - Hand over the ship and all of you become prisoners."_

Daniel didn't think twice. He circled B - Follow your Captain's orders. It was obvious. You didn't want everyone to die. Also, when you joined Starfleet you made a promise. That was what question two was about.

 _"What is the promise that all officers must say before joining Starfleet? A - I promise to serve the Federation loyally. I will not wage war unless my life depends on it. I will listen to my crew and help those in need. I will always follow the orders of my senior officers."_

Daniel didn't have to read the other three. He knew the Starfleet Promise off by heart, word for word. He circled that answer.

For the next hour or so, Daniel circled letters, wrote answers and then checked his work. At the end of the two hour period, a member of staff stood up.

"OK Cadets, time up. Please hand your papers to the front and leave by the right hand door."

There was a mad rush to get out. Daniel knew not to go into these sorts of crowds. It was very easy to get hurt. He stayed behind until everybody else had gone. Elisa had the same idea. They left together.

* * *

The second exam of the day for Daniel was an independent one. It was his Weapons Firing test. There was a small waiting room where a number of chairs were placed. Daniel entered the room and took a seat, waiting to be called. Another of his friends came over and sat next to him.

"I guess you spent ages in the holodeck yesterday."

"To be honest, Kolez, no I didn't. All I did to prepare was revise what everything does on a phaser."

"Unexpected."

"I'm guessing you are looking forward to the Medical Studies exam. You're good at that sort of thing."

"Well I won't be around to administer aid if I'm killed by a Klingon first. I need the weapons grades."

At that moment, there was an announcement.

"Cadet Kolez Milzon to Holodeck 2."

"Good luck Kolez."

"And if I don't see you, to you too."

"Thanks."

Kolez got up and made his way to Holodeck 2. Daniel waited for only a few more minutes. He was then called. He got up and headed for the other holodeck, Holodeck 1. As he entered he was greeted by nithjng but a dim room with holographic emitters all over the floor.

"Please draw your phaser."

Everyone in the academy was issued with a phaser for security reasons. Daniel took his from his belt.

"The scenario will begin in three seconds."

Three seconds later, the room changed. A scale model of a Klingon Bird of Prey appeared instead of the walls. Daniel poised his thumb on the fire button. He made his way forwards to a door. It slid open. Daniel could see Klingons in the room ahead. He pressed the trigger, hitting the one nearest. The Klingon fell to the ground, dead. Daniel whipped around to shoot one which was charging at him. Three to go. He blasted them away. Suddenly, a Gorn appeared in heavy armour. Daniel thought quickly. He noticed a shiel emitter attached to his enemy's chest. Daniel fired at the Gorn but a light shield appeared, blocking the blast.

"That's Borg technology. When did Klingons start using it?"

Daniel quickly hit the small ball on the bottom of the phaser, changing the frequency of the beam. He fired at it, taking the Gorn out. Within seconds, the scene fizzled away. Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. He turned for the exit. The door slid open. An Ensign was waiting for him.

"Wel done, you took no hits at all, a rare thing to happen. You will be graded accordingly. Please make your way to the waiting room."

Daniel nodded and made his way to the waiting room. Kolez was waiting.

"How did you do, Daniel?"

"No damage, apparently a rare case."

"Well I won't meed to administer First Aid to you then."

"I should hope not. But how did you do?"

"That final Gorn hit me, quite hard in fact."

"It was a challenge. But I want to knwo where they got that idea from, I mean Borg technology on Gorn?"

"I know. Strange right?"

* * *

Over the course of the week, Daniel sat his exams, doing extremely well in all of them. On the Saturday, all the cadets were called to the Cochrane Hall. It was results day. Admiral Quinn had come down from spacedock to give a speech. After the speech, each student was handed out their table if results. Daniel looked eagerly at them. He had scored 100% in all of his exams except for the Weapons Firing. He scored 99% in that, which was extremely good. He turned to Elisa, who was also his rival as well as his friend.

"What did you get in everything?"

"100% in all exams except Weapons Firing. 99% for that."

"I got the exact same."

"So who will be First Officer?"

* * *

The rest of the day was down-time for everybody except for Daniel and Elisa. They were called to Catain McArthur's office. They entered when told to and took a seat each at the desk.

"You have probably worked out what I called you here for."

"Yes sir, it's about our grades, isn't it?"

"It is Cadet. I have been given the honour of habing you both on my ship for the Academy Cruise, but that leaves a problem. With equal grades amd downfalls in the same subject, it means that I have two First Officer candidates. I want to select my officers tomorrow so it is important I make a decision. Therefore, to make it fair, I have booked Holodeck 2 for you to redo your Weapons Firing tests. This time it will be a different scenario. Is this OK with you both?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, then follow me to the holodeck."

The Captain and two Cadest made their way to the holodeck. Captain McArthur set up the scenario.

"Well, Cadet Daniel, you are up first."

"Yes sir."

Daniel entered the room and drew his phaser. The scenario began. It went very dark. Some lights flickered on and Damiel knew where he was. He was inside a Borg Cube. A Borg turned and looked at him.

"We are the Borg. You will be assimilated..."

Daniel didn't listen. He blasted the Borg with his phaser after changing the frequency. He knew the Collective would immediately be active. Soon more and more Borg were attacking him. He defeated them all. Suddenly, he was in a choke lock. His phaser fell to the ground. Daniel realised he was staring down the barrel of a Borg's arm cannon. He used his free arm and smashed the Borg across the face. It loosened its grip allowing him to get a short breath. Then it tightened again. Then there was black. He woke up to find himself assimilated, a Borg. The voice of the Collective filled his head. Suddenly, the scenario ended. Daniel felt sick and dizzy. He collapsed to his knees and gasped for breath. Captain McArthur and Elisa dashed in to check he was OK.

"I'm fine, just shocked, sort of."

"Captain, if you wouldn't mind I would like to forfeit my rematch of the exam."

"Pardon?"

"Sir, I would never be able to match the bravery of Daniel there. I want him to be First Officer."

At this point, Daniel was on his back, still breathing hard.

"If you are fine with that, Cadet, then I shall make him my First Officer."

"Yes sir."

The Captain looked at Daniel who nodded.

"Are you sure you are OK?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

The next day was the Ranking Ceremony. Daniel was last up as First Officer. There was a huge eruption of clapping and whistling in congratulations. He wa still shaking from his ordeal the day before but he went up all the same. He was awarded a certificate which was embroided in a thin gold layer. Daniel felt like racing around all day yelling and shouting but that would be bragging.

* * *

Moral of the Story - When life throws challenges at us, we should keep trying. When Daniel hits the Borg in the face, it was a sign that he was going to keep fighting. Equally, however, we should never brag about our victories. It will make you appear selfish and that you have nothing better to do, so just son't do it!


	4. Chapter 3

That Wednesday was the big day. It was the day that Daniel would take his role as First Officer aboard the USS Endeavour. It was a Miranda Class ship, not designed for heavy combat but could carry out its job. Daniel had not received a briefing about what he would be doing on his Academy Cruise but he was ecstatic. At 10 o'clock he was at the hangar, standing by the drinks stand where a number of his friends and also some other Cadets were. Kolez picked up his glass of wine and raised it.

"To the First Officer, Daniel Young, of the USS Endeavour."

The other Cadets raised their glasses. Daniel grinned and took a drink.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to give a short speech."

"Yes sir."

"Id like to thank you all for your support here at the academy, for being there for me. And especially to Elisa who gave up her chance of becoming First Officer for me. I want us to remember our time at the academy and use it as an example of how we should work together and treat each other with respect. On board the USS Endeavour, I would like you to give it your all. If the Captain gets narky, don't get scared. He only wants to support you. And if you need help, remember your fellow Cadets. Talk to them. By doing this we shall have the greatest Academy Cruise to ever exist."

The small group of Cadets give a short round of applause. Then the announcement went.

"All Cadets report to their assigned shuttles."

Daniel nodded and the group dispersed. Kolez was on the same shuttle as Daniel but Elisa was not. The pair of friends made their way to a Danube Runabout which was awaiting their arrival. One if the Cadets gave Daniel a salute. He realised it was the one who had been bullying him. He turned to him.

"How are you?"

"Not bad. I took your advice and now K feel better about what I did. Thank you. How can I ever repay that debt? I can't let you just go on with your life and not repay you for your support."

"Don't worry. Just keep going and you shall do brilliantly. That's all I want of you."

The Cadet smiled. Daniel joined the group properly. There was a member of staff there.

"Is everyone here?"

"They are, mam."

"Good, then let's get to Earth Spacedock."

Daniel and the rest of the Cadets took seats aboard the Runabout.

"You know sir, you really do make an influence here. A very positive one."

It took Daniel a few moments to realise Kolez was talking to him.

"You don't need to call me sir until we start our voyage."

"OK, then, Daniel."

"Thanks Kolez. So I hear you got into the science part of the ship, like you wanted to."

"In the medical bay, to be exact. I'm the head of the department."

"That's the Kolez I know. I do hope you won't be needing to operate on me."

"Same, but I promise not to kill you if I do."

"I'll take your word for it."

By now the Runabout was in space, cruising towards Earth Spacedock. As they neared it, Daniel spotted a Sovereign Class Assault Cruiser leaving the dock.

"USS Harmony, first of her class."

"That was quick to determine."

"Sharp thinking saves lives."

"Well yes. It does but not on Sovereign Class ships."

"No. I hope to be in command of one of those things one day."

"Maybe you will be a Fleet Admiral one day. Then you can command a fleet and have a Command Battlecruiser."

"And you will serve on it, if I ever do."

"Thanks Daniel."

By now, the Runabout was turning towards a dry-dock where the USS Endeavour was waiting.

"There she is."

"I know, a beauty isn't she."

* * *

As the Runabout docked to the ship, a few minutes later, Daniel and Kolez made their way to a member of staff who was waiting to register the Cadets. Daniel ticked off his name as an Ensign approached him.

"The Captain would like to speak to you, sir."

"Yes sir."

Daniel made his way to the Captain's office. He knocked on the door.

"Enter."

The door slid back and Daniel entered. He stood to attention and saluted the Captain.

"Relax. So I wanted to speak to you before we depart. I wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing and what the ship is doing."

"I know what my role is, sir, but not what the ship's mission is."

"Brilliant. Let me explain. Our ship is simply going to travel to the Xarantine Sector to carry out a routine patrol. Expect some action against Klingons, especially as we had a report of a vessel of the same class being destroyed in the sector."

"Yes sir."

"Briefing is over, report to the bridge."

"Yes sir."

Daniel made his way smartly out of the room and to the bridge. He passed his quarters and quickly dumped his things in there. He then made his way to the bridge via a turbolift. Ne took a quick look around, checking on what everyone was doing. Then he took his seat on the right of the Captain. Elisa was on the weapons desk, so at least one friendly face on the bridge. The Captain joined them shortly.

"Well then, let's get this show on the road. Release docking clamps and close the hangars, then let's go out of dry-dock at Full Impulse."

"Sir, according to Starfleet regulations, operations in Spacedock are may only be carried out with maneuvering thrusters."

"Good work Number One."

"Number One sir?"

"On my Academy Cruise, I was a First Officer. My Captain, Captain Taggart, called me Number One the first time he ever spoke to me. It was a terrible day though. We were attacked by Klingon boarding parties and Captain Taggart abducted. He gave his own life to save us. I never found the Klingon who did it."

"I'm sorry to hear that sir."

"But let's get going, maximum thrusters."

"Communications, get us departure clearance. Also, tell Engineering to release the docking clamps and close the hangar doors."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Within a matter of minutes, the ship began to make its way out of the dry-dock.

"We have clearance to depart for the Xarantine Sector, sir."

"Let's go."

* * *

Moral of the Story - Sometimes helping someone can make them feel better. Whether it was someone who was deeply troubled or just extremely terrified. Reassurance can make people feel more comfortable around you, especially when you are their superior.


	5. Chapter 4

_Sometimes we can't save those we care for, no matter how much we try._

* * *

The USS Endeavour was cruising through space at Warp 5. Captain McArthur had announced some downtime for everyone to get to know the ship. Daniel went down to his quarters. They weren't massive and he shared with a number of other Cadets, but he was relieved to be able to rest. He unpacked his kit then headed down to the Mess Hall. This was a massive room aboard the ship which contained food facilities and other things to keep everyone entertained. Daniel felt a little peckish so went to see what was for lunch.

"Hello sir."

Said the chef who was a Cadet. Daniel knew her from the academy. She was a Vulcan who's name was T'Vrell.

"Hello T'Vrell, what's for lunch?"

"A variety sir. It isn't quite ready but I have something else."

T'Vrell produced a box from behind the counter.

"My Grandmother's recipe. She was killed in a battle against the Borg serving as an officer aboard the USS Queen Victoria."

"That was Captain McArthur's ship, wasn't it?"

"I believe it was. Maybe you should ask him about it. I feel it would be better you doing it since you are his Number One, as I heard."

"Well what was your Grandmother's name?"

"She was called T'Vrek. I never met her but I know her sacrifice was not in vain. Without her, I wouldn't be here today. None of us would. It makes me feel better. But anyway, try one."

T'Vrell removed the lid of the box revealing some small cookies. Daniel took one. He took a bite. Immediately his eyes lit up.

"They're amazing T'Vrell."

"Thank you sir. Have another if you like."

"Thank you very much."

He took another and grinned.

"I'd better not stop you from cooking, then."

"Thank you sir."

She closed the box and hid it again. Daniel left her but didn't go to join his friends. He went to the bridge to check on things. Only key Cadets were there. Daniel made his way to the other side of the room and knocked on the Ready Room door.

"Come in!"

Came the reply. Daniel pressed a button and the door slid open.

"Ah, Number One, what can I do for you?"

"Sir, I have a request, but not a normal one."

"What is it?"

"I was talking to a fellow Cadet, just there. She was telling me about her Grandmother."

Daniel paused for a moment to consider how to say it.

"The Cadet was saying she served on the USS Queen Victoria."

Captain McArthur's happy expression changed to one of sadness.

"Sit, please."

"Yes sir."

Daniel pulled out a chair and sat down in it.

"Did your fellow Cadet tell you her Grandmother's name?"

"Yes sir. Her name was T'Vrek."

"T'Vrek. She was my weapons officer. A brave Vulcan woman. She never gave up until the very end. She saved my life that day, sacrificing her own. I will never forget that."

"Sir, tell me about the USS Queen Victoria, and yourself back then."

"I used to be a Vice Admiral. I had more power than most officers in Starfleet. I was foolish and overestimated my abilities. I lost my ranking only days after the attack. We were losing. Ships were being lost like crazy. Mine took a heavy hit but she could have been saved. Instead, I ordered ramming speed. We began to evacuate the ship on Runabouts and other small craft. T'Vrek and I were the last to board one. Then we realised there wasn't room for both of us. T'Vrek forced me to take the final place the. Returned to the bridge as my transport left. She commanded the Queen Victoria as it bore into the Borg Cube."

"Tell me about the ship."

"The USS Queen Victoria was a great ship. Sovereign Class, third of her kind. I took her against the Klingons, carrying on to fight the Romulans and the Tal Shiar. Then we fought the Borg and that is where it ended. She was as decorated as the USS Enterprise."

"So why were you demoted?"

"I was held responsible for the unnecessary loss of lives. Despite my crew protesting, I was demoted to Captain. Some of my crew left Starfleet, others continuously bombarding Admiral Quinn with complaints."

Daniel listened. Then he realised a tear was rolling down the Captain's cheek. He stood up.

"Do you want to be left alone, sir?"

"Please. But thank you. It helped telling somebody about it. You may tell Cadet T'Vrell about it but nobody else."

"How did you know it was T'Vrell, sir?"

"It jogged my memory and I remembered T'Vrek telling me she was going to be a Grandmother to a Grandaughter called T'Vrell. But please, promise me you will only tell T'Vrell and nobody else. She has a right to know."

"I promise sir, I will never tell anybody. I swear, in fact."

"Thank you, now go."

Daniel turned and left. He returned to the kitchen. T'Vrell was dishing out food to people. Daniel approached her.

"Hello sir, I saved you some food."

"Thanks T'Vrell but we need to talk."

"What about?"

"In private."

T'Vrell nodded and followed Daniel to a quiet room where nobody was.

"What is it about? Did you find out about my Grandmother?"

"I did."

Daniel told her everything the Captain had told him.

* * *

Five minutes later, a whistle went.

"Announcement for all crew. The First Officer is in temporary command of the ship. Thank you."

T'Vrell looked at Daniel.

"You'd better report to the bridge."

"I think so too. Can you keep that food for me?"

"Of course, sir."

Daniel nodded. He left the room and went to the bridge. Only Elisa was there. Daniel went to the Captain's seat and pressed some buttons on the console.

"Please input security code."

Daniel typed a four digit code into the console.

"Code verified. Command transferred."

"Looks like you have command then, sir."

"It looks like I do, now I'm going to get some of that food from downstairs."

"I'll look after the bridge again, then."

Daniel nodded and went to stock up on calories.

* * *

Note - You probably noticed another reference to Star Trek Online with the name T'Vrell. Also, just so you know, the USS Queen Victoria is the name of my current ship on Star Trek Online. Technically it is a mix of Sovereign, Noble and Majestic Classes but I just call it a Sovereign Class. You probably also noticed the italics part at the beginning. I will use that instead of a Moral of the Story paragraph at the end.


	6. Chapter 5

_Making the correct decision can be challenging._

As the USS Endeavour burst out of warp, Daniel took his place in the Captain's chair.

"We've arrived in the Xarantine Sector, sir."

"Good, keep an eye on the scanners and be ready for anything. We're looking for Klingons."

"Speak of the devil, sir. A Klingon Bird of Prey has just decloacked right in front of us."

"On screen."

An image of a green ship that looked vaguely like a bird appeared.

"Shields up, Yellow Alert."

"Not Red Alert, sir?."

"Let the enemy make the first move, see what he does."

"Would the Captain be happy with that?"

"He wouldn't want his ship damaged unnecessarily. If they don't attack us, we won't attack them."

"Yes sir."

A voice began to speak across the ship.

"Yellow Alert, all hands standby."

"Shields are up sir."

"They're hailing us."

"On screen."

An image appeared of a Klingon in heavy armour.

"Greetings USS Endeavour. Oh, I see you are just a number of Cadets. Having fun, are we?"

"Just tell us what you want."

"What do you think? I want your ship. Goodbye, expect to be boarded."

The image disappeared.

"Red Alert, all hands to battle stations. Have security ready for Klingon boarding parties."

"Yes sir."

"Where is Captain McArthur?"

"I'm here Number One."

Daniel looked at saw the Captain standing at the entrance to the Ready Room. He looked happier.

"I request command of my ship back, please."

"Yes Captain, she's all yours."

Captain McArthur took the seat when Daniel vacated it.

"Open fire on the ship."

"Yes sir."

Two Photon Torpedoes burst from the hull of the ship. They struck the Bird of Prey which opened fire with cannons and its own torpedoes. There was a massive explosion in engineering.

"Damage report."

"Light damage to deck four but nothing vital is damaged."

"Continue our attack."

"Two more Birds of Prey decloaking. We can't fight all three."

"I've taken Borg, I'll take Klingons."

"Sir, we've been boarded. Security is on the scene."

"Good, Number One, take some crew and go down to help."

"Yes sir."

Daniel pointed to five other crew members.

"You five, with me. Phasers drawn."

The five Cadets nodded and followed Daniel into the turbolift. They drew phasers as the doors opened and immediately blasted a single Klingon who was fighting with security. The ship shuddered as another torpedo tore a hole in the hull.

"Break into two groups, aid security as much as you can."

"Yes sir."

Three of the Cadets disappeared to find Klingons to defeat. Daniel led his group in the opposite direction. They ran into multiple Klingons on their way and killed them with no casualties. Eventually there were none left, as far as everyone was concerned. Daniel led his group back to the bridge, still keeping their phasers to hand. And it was a good thing they did. As they entered the bridge, Klingons were everywhere. The trio opened fire, attacking any enemies they saw. Daniel saw red light as some obviously beamed out. Soon the bridge was secure. Daniel looked around to see if people were OK. Kolez and a number of other medical Cadets raced onto the bridge to treat injuries. Daniel looked around for Captain McArthur when suddenly the Klingon's image returned.

"It's me again, Cadets."

"It appears you have failed to seize our ship."

"Yes I did, and many warriors died a great and honourable death. But i did seize something. Bring him in."

Daniel watched as Klingons dragged Captain McArthur onto the enemy ship's bridge.

"How do you feel? Cloak the ships."

Daniel looked at the Captain. He could see a pained look in his eyes.

"Well, how about we make a deal. I will take your ship and the Captain goes unscathed. Or, you refuse to give me the ship and the Captain will be... well... eliminated."

Daniel was still watching his Captain for any kind of advice. He didn't know what to do so decided to speak.

"Do you have orders, Captain?"

"My orders are for you to take command of the ship. She is yours and you may do what you want with her. Number One, I give you a field promotion to Lieutenant. For bravery. All other members of the crew are now Ensigns. Follow your heart, Lieutenant, the ship is no longer mine."

"I can't leave you like that."

"Just do it. My life is worth less than all of yours."

Daniel nodded sadly.

"Helm, get us the hell out of here, maximum warp. I'm sorry Captain."

"You've made the correct choice."

The communications cut off as the USS Endeavour burst into warp. Daniel sank down in his chair, wondering what the Klingons would do to the Captain.

"Hail Admiral Quinn, I need to speak to him. I then want you all to vacate the bridge. There is now down time until further notice."

"Hailing the Admiral, let's go everyone."

All of the officers left the bridge, leaving Daniel facing Admiral Quinn, the head of Starfleet.

"This is not a normal call, from a Cadet ship."

"It isn't sir, and as of two minutes ago, I was promoted to Lieutenant and the rest of my crew to Ensigns. A promotion given by a former Admiral."

"A former Admiral?"

"Who do you think it was? USS Endeavour, ring any bells?"

"You mean Captain McArthur?"

"If I get a say in it, Admiral McArthur. Now back to the reason. Admiral McArthur was captured by Klingons. I am unsure what they have done to him."

"You wish to rescue him?"

"Yes sir."

"How can I help you, then?"

"I would like a fleet."

"A fleet?"

"Not a large one, but a few ships to help me."

"Return to Earth Spacedock, then we will talk in person."

"Yes Admiral."

The transmission ended. Daniel sat back down in his seat. He pressed a button on the armrest of the Captain's chair.

"Any crew who wish to may return to the bridge. Otherwise, all crew have downtime until further notice."

Daniel knew enough about helm controls to set a course for Earth before leaving the bridge. He went down to the Mess Hall and realised that few people knew Captain McArthur was gone. He shook his head and went to the bartender. Daniel ordered a glass of orange juice since he didn't feel like anything else right now.


	7. Chapter 6

_We often overestimate our superior's authority._

* * *

The USS Endeavour bust out of warp at Earth.

"Get us permission to dock."

"Yes sir."

Daniel watched as the ship entered the dock . It came to a stop and Daniel went to the transporter room. He transported into the main structure then made his way to the Admiral's office. He knocked on the door and entered, then saluted.

"So you want some ships then."

"Yes sir. I don't care how many."

"So what exactly happened?"

"We set out as we were told to. As soon as we came out of warp, a Klingon Bird of Prey decloaked and attempted to destroy us. The Klingons then boarded us and kidnapped the Captain. They still have him and I have no clue what they are currently doing to him."

"Knowing the Klingons they are probably trying to get information out of him. I doubt they will get much. I trust Captain McArthur."

"If you trust him, why did you demote him?"

"I do not control what the final judgement in the court is, I can only help to influence it."

"If we get Captain McArthur back, would you give him back his rank of Vice Admiral?"

"I would, but we should get him back first, as I said. Maybe we could kill a few Klingons on the way."

"I believe, sir, that killing beings on purpose is against the Starfleet code."

"Yes, it is. But they have killed hundreds, possibly thousands of us. We should get our revenge."

"Sir, with thinking like that also your authority, you could pretty much become the Borg."

"Lieutenant, there are many things that make us different to the Borg, but the most prominent one is the fact that we are mortal, living beings. They are just machines with biological components."

"I believe we are straying from the subject, sir."

"May I add one more thing? Make sure you get your crew to put on proper Starfleet uniforms and take off those Cadet clothes. Also, make sure everybody has their correct rank slides."

"Yes sir."

"But as you said, we are straying from the subject."

"Can we first just revisit your point about killing Klingons? Klingons take pride in death, rather like Vikings."

"Vikings?"

"Yes sir. If they die in battle they believe they go to a place where there is eternal war. The Klingons... are a race of warriors."

"I get what you mean. But still, we should get you a small group of ships. Attacking Qo'Nos itself could be very dangerous."

"Yes sir, it will be."

"I do not want to lose a group of brave, new officers for no purpose. Your orders are as follows. You are to assemble with Fleet 31. They are a strong and well known fleet who have faced many challenges. Currently they are deployed at Starbase K-13, sending out ships as required. By that time I will have transmitted orders to their Admiral. They shall send with your multiple ships, five at the minimum. From there you are to proceed directly to the Qo'Nos Sector. At that point your small fleet will split up. Three ships, including you, will head directly for the First City. The other three will come round form behind. This will mean that the Klingons will be confused and have to spread their forces out. At that point, I will have another group of ships ready to assist. They will come in if one of our ships are destroyed. They will scatter the forces allowing you to beam down an away team into the First City and to free Captain McArthur."

"It sounds complex, sir. But we can do it."

"Good, you are dismissed, Lieutenant."

"Thank you sir."

Daniel saluted and left the office. He pressed the small button on his Com-Badge.

"Lieutenant Young to USS Endeavour, beam me up."

Blue energy surrounded Daniel and very quickly he was in the transporter room of the USS Endeavour again. He made his way to the bridge. When he got there, only a few people were there.

"I have orders for us. We are to put on proper Starfleet uniforms and rank slides."

"Yes sir, I'll make sure the order is passed around."

"Good, I will be in my quarters if anybody needs me."

Daniel went down to the Captain's quarters. Captain McArthur's things had been removed. Daniel quickly changed into proper Starfleet uniform then put on his Lieutenant rank slides.

* * *

The next day, Daniel gave the order for them to leave Spacedock and head straight to Starbase K-13. The small Miranda Class vessel made its way out of the dock then burst into warp.


	8. Chapter 7

_Lies and deceit will always be seen through._

* * *

The USS Endeavour burst out of warp at Starbase K-13, ready to meet its allies. Five ships were waiting, ready for action. Daniel could see the rest of the fleet getting ready.

"Hail Admiral Morson."

"Yes sir."

"Admiral Morson here."

"Lieutenat Daniel Young, of the USS Endeavour, sir."

"Ah, I was told to expect you. I have five ships ready for you and the rest of the fleet is getting ready."

"Thank you sir, may I know their classes?"

"A Prometheus, two Excelsior and two Constitution."

"Thank you sir, but we have an officer to save."

"Yes, good luck. Me and the rest lf the fleet will be right behind you."

"Thank you sir."

The message ended.

"Helm, rendezvous with the five ships then open a channel to them."

"Yes sir."

The Miranda Class positioned itself in the middle of the ships.

"Channel open sir."

"This is Lieutenant Daniel Young of the USS Endeavour. I assume you know the mission. We wil, split as we enter the the Qo'Nos Sector. You will cover my ship as we beam an away team into the city."

"The battlegroup has responded and are awaiting your command."

"Engage."

The six ships revved up their warp engines and then burst into warp. They headed straight for the sector.

* * *

A number of hours later, the ships slowed out of warp. They split into seperate groups. Daniel's ship made its way towards the planet.

"Incoming transmission from the Klingons."

"Onscreen."

"Unidentified Starfleet vessels. This is the IKS Hamraw. I would love to give tou a welcome but you are our enemies. We do not welcome you here. Unless you give us the encryption code, we will destroy you."

"We are Klingon vessels, cloaked as Starfleet ships to fool our enemy."

"Please give the encrption code to confirm this."

"Code 2499AT."

"You are cleared for entry. Please remove your cloak."

"Negative. We have orders to maintain cloak until we have returned to the city to avoid suspicion from Starfleet."

"Fine, make your way there but we will kill you if it comes to it."

The three ships hurried towards the planet.

"We could always do an orbital strike, sir. It would comfuse the Klingons and distract them for a bit."

"We have our orders and it is against Starfleet code to do that."

"Yes sir."

"Have an away team in transporter room 1 in two minutes."

"Yes sir."

Daniel made his way to the transporter room where a group of officers were waiting.

"Before we go down, I need you to understand that we are going deep into the Klingon Empire. I want you to put these on."

Daniel chucked a small device to each person, one of which was Kolez.

"Activate it to disguies yourself as a Klingon, is that clear. We also have some Klingon weapons which were salvaged from a destroyed Klingon ship."

Daniel handed them out as well.

"Let's go."

Everyone activated their disguise and holstered the Klingon weapons.

"Energize."

* * *

When the energy faded, Daniel found himself inside the First City. It was a huge place. Large emblems lf the Klingon symbol were everywhere. Daniel led the team towards where his tricorder told him were the prison cells.

"If he is still alive, he is here."

His team nodded. Daniel made his way to a guard.

"Please state your purpose of entry."

"I am here to retrieve prisoner number 21344."

"That prisoner is due for transfer in one hour."

"According to my orders, he is to be tranferred now."

"Let me see those orders."

Daniel handed a small sheet of metal to the guard.

"My information must be incorrect. Please proceed."

Daniel made his way into the complex. He knew where Captain McArthur was located because his tricorder told him. He made his way there while the rest of his away team went to play Dabo and earn some Gold Pressed Lithium. Daniel found the cell and entered an access code. The door slid open recealing the Captain, injured looking and exhausted. He was liekng on a solid stone table, his eyes closed.

"Get up you Starfleet bak'tag."

He hauled the Captain to his feet and almost dragged him out of the cell. He aimed his pistol at his head.

"Walk."

The Captain didn't resist.

"What do you want with me anyway?"

"Shut up, you bak'tag."

Daniel left the complex unchallenged. He found a dark alleyway the pressed a button on his tricorder.

"Lieutenant Young to away team and bridge, seven to beam up straigh to sickbay."

The blue energy engulfed Daniel and soon he was kn sickbay. He immediately deactivated the disguise and caught Captain McArthur as he collapsed. Kolez sprinted over amd helped Daniel to get him onto a bed. Suddenly, the ship shook.

"Bridge to Lieutenant Young, we're under attack and the Klingons are hailing us."

"I'm on my way. Take care of him Kolez."

"Wil, do sir."

Daniel raced up to the bridge.

"Put the Klingons onscreen."

"Wel, well, well, what a great disguise. We'll get you now. I am B'lon, the commander of the IKS Hamraw."

"Don't count your chickens until the eggs hatch. All hands to battlestations, Red Alert."

The Miranda Class almost instatly engaged, launching torpedoes amd phasers at the enemy ship. The IKS Hamraw returned fire with torpedoes and laser cannons. The ship shook.

"Fire at will."

Explosions shattered the enemy ship.

"Hull has maintained light damage. We're holding together."

"Good, do what you can to that Bird of Prey."

"Sir, we need backup."

Daniel shook his head.

"Can't you rely on anybody nowadays?"

"Another vessel is inbound. Your favourite, Concorde Class."

The Bird of Prey almost shrank back in terror as the 700 metre ship appeared, launching a spray of torpedoes at the target. The orange and blue warp engines blazed past the view of Daniel from the USS Endeavour. He grinned. The Bird of Prey cloaked and dashed for its life. Daniel watched as the huge Command Battlecruiser came into formation with his far smaller ship.

"Need a hand, Lieutenant?"

"Maybe stealing your ship would be a better favour."

"You like the Concorde Class?"

"Love her."

"Well you'll get one someday, but we have an Admiral to get out of here. Even the USS Enterprise-H can't hold out forever."

"Enterprise-H? Not only is it Concorde Class but it is the Enterprise?"

"Well let's pop our clogs later and high tail it out of here."

Admiral Morson and the Enterprise led the wah back to the main battle. The Concorde Class ended it, diving between the opposing forces spraying torpedoes at the enemy. Some Klingon ships exploded while others turned and dashed, defeated. The fleet shot into warp and returned to Starbase K-13.

* * *

Note - Just so you know, the Concorde Class is only in Star Trek Online. Also, I apologise if there is already an Enterprise-H. I haven't seent he most recent Satr Trek films yet so bear with me.


	9. Chapter 8 - Awakening of the Legend

_We can repair the damage done in the past._

* * *

The USS Endeavour came out of warp and immedately began the docking procedure. Daniel watched his crew's work.

"Tell them to bave a medical team ready at the docking ramp."

"They already have, sir."

"Good. We'll probably be here for a few days while repairs are completed so I want you to relax. You can go and see your families if you want but you must be back aboard this ship in three days' time."

There were nods and yesses. The ship came to a stop and a docking ramp met the ship to take its passengers. Engineers came straight onto the ship and started repairing systems. A medical team made their way quickly to the medical room where Captain McArthur was handed over to them for more expreienced medical staff to work on. Daniel stayed on the ship with the helm officer, a human called Lisa.

"Make sure you leave the lights on for the engineers, Ensign."

"Yes sir, although I did kind of want to see what they would do."

"Knowing security they would shoot you and we'd never see our skilled helm officer again."

"It's nice to know somebody appreciates my work. Some people don't appreciate me."

"Who?"

"Honestly, sir. You worry too much about your crew."

"That's what I'm supposed to do."

"Systems shut down, sir."

"Good, now relax and do what tou want for three days."

Lisa nodded and disappeared. Daniel went to see what the engineers were up to.

"The ship has taken damage to her warp core. I heard how you wanted to leave within three days but that might not be possible. The damage done to the core is too bad to fix. We have to get a whole new core which could take months. It's not like Starfleet has a spare lieing around."

"How long?"

"I can give you an estimate but nothing else."

"What's the estimate?"

"About three weeks, at least. It depends how busy the workshops are. The ship is also due annual maintenance."

"With all this, how long do you think?"

Daniel wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead where it had dripped off his dark brown hair. It was scorching in the warp core room.

"About five weeks as we need to remove the warp core before ordering it."

"Why not order it then remove it?"

"Starfleet protocol. Also it will mean the ship will have to be dissected."

"Dissected!?"

"Yes, with a laser. The core is far to large to be removed by people."

"So I will be unable to take her out for five weeks?"

"Provided they aren't busy at the factory."

"What do I do all that time?"

"Visit family, have fun, etc."

"But in that time I am not helping Starfleet or the Federation."

"Maybe there will be another ship that will take you."

Little did Daniel know that there was a new ship being built in secret...

* * *

A week later, Captain McArthur was worthy of service. He was standing with Daniel, watching as the warp core was slowly removed from the Miranda Class. At that moment, the announcement whistle went off.

"Admiral Quinn to Captain McArthur and Lieutenant Young, please come to my office immediately."

Daniel looked at Captain McArthur.

"Let's go and see what the Admiral wants this time. Probably to kick me out of Starfleet for abandoning Cadets this time."

"Captain. I broke my promise to you and told Admiral Quinn what you told me."

"It doesn't matter. He knows everything about it anyway."

"He told me it was not his authority to change the judgement of the High Council, only influence it. He told me that he attempted to defend you."

"It is true that he tried to defend me but he didn't try very hard. Probably was a coward who knew he couldn't win."

Daniel and Captain McArthur made their way to the Admiral's office. They entered and saluted.

"Please, sit."

The pair of officers took their seats.

"You are both probably womdering why you are here."

"Let me guess, you want to kick me out of Starfleet for abandoning a group of Cadets."

"No, I want to so the opposite. Congratulations Vice Admiral Joseph McArthur. You have re-earnt your rank."

The Vice Admiral stared.

"What?"

"It was thanks to this Lieutenant here who had the guts to shout at me. He made me realise that even though the High Council have power over me in demoting officers, I outrank them in promoting officers. I also felt terrible for what happened to you. T'Vrek gave her life for the planet and for you."

Vice Admiral McArthur stood and saluted the Admiral.

"But that is not all I wanted to discuss. After the sacrifice of the Queen Victoria, there is an empty space where there once stood a legend. That space is no more. Admiral Quinn to SSBT, bring her in."

The two officers watched as a huge Sovereign Class Assault Cruiser glided past the window. The Vice Admiral saw the name and registration number.

"NCC 2003...B. The USS Queen Victoria has returned."


	10. Chapter 9

Three days later, Daniel had been given a temporary position on the Queen Victoria. Her old crew had returned but a few were no longer part of Starfleet. One of them was the First Officer so Daniel took her position. He sat down in the leather chair. He looked around as the turbolift doors opened.

"Vice Admiral on the bridge."

Everyone stood up.

"Relax, we need to get her ready anyway."

VA McArthur took his seat next to Daniel.

"Have you had a look around?"

"Vaguely, sir."

"She's exactly how I remember her."

the helm officer butted in.

"That is except for the upgraded engines and helm controls. We now have transwarp capabilities."

"Well make sure you know them. I don't want to be stuck orbiting the Milky Way necause somebody doesn't know anout transwarp."

"No sir, of coirse not."

"When are we leaving, sir?"

"Whenever the ship is capable, Lieutenant."

Daniel nodded.

"That could be very soon, sir. The only thing blocking the way is a warp core held by an attractor beam."

"They'll need to dispose of it somehow."

"Should we send a message telling them to give us it? We could dump it near Pluto or something."

"Standard procedures for disposal of warp cores is to dump it at Wolf 359. That was the last battle this ship ever fought in, before she was ressurected. What do you know about the battle of Wolf 359, Lieutenant?"

"I know it was slaughter. Thousands died and hundreds of ships were destroyed. Yes, I suppose they never told you about one of the most famous ships in Starfleet being destroyed."

"No, only about the slaughter and that the Borg were defeated."

"Yes, now let's hope we don't run into any Borg at Pluto."

"The whole of Starfleet would be on alert."

"Yes, especially that close."

"The ship is ready for departure, sir."

"That was very quick. Now we just need to get that warp core out of the way."

"They're beaming it aboard, sir."

"Good, then let's go."

* * *

Another ten minutes, the thrusters on board the Queen Victoria powered up, pushing it towards the exit doors.

"So to Wolf 359 and back, then."

"Yes. In fact we have the rest of you old fleet, sir, ready to go. They want to escort us."

"Quite a display. The USS Emblaze, USS Lexington, USS Nova, USS Vendance, USS Ambassador and the USS Vengeance, all back under my control."

"You had control of that many ships?"

"Yes, but they were taken off me when I was demoted. Send a signal to get them ready."

"They're already standing by."

"Let's get the show on the road then."

The huge doors opened revealing a group of six ships all waiting. As the Queen Victoria passed them, they fell into formation around it. Daniel watched through the viewscreen as the USS Vendance took its place next to the flagship.

"We're cleared to Wolf 359, sir."

"Let's go, as fast as the slowest ship can handle. In fact, no. Let's see which lf my ships is fastest."

"Yes sir, I've told the fleet what's going on and we have clearance."

"Give the Emblaze a head start."

"Yes sir."

The USS Emblaze, a Miranda Class ship, burst into warp. The other ships followed.

"Engage, maximum transwarp and quantum slipstream."

"Engaged."

the ship exploded into warp, and within thrity seconds they had reached Wolf 359. The ship burst out of warp, firing maximum impulse to slow itself down and to stop itself from crashing into the mangled wreck of a Constitution Class ship.

"She's fast."

"Too fast sir, but got here just in time to see back into the past. Have a look at that saucer over there. The one that looks like it smashed into something."

the VA looked and saw it.

"And that is all that remains of the Queen Victoria-A."

"As far as I can see."

the USS Vendance busrt out of warp shortly followed by the USS Nova, USS Ambassador, USS Vengeance and the USS Lexington.

"Despite the head start the Emblaze has lost the race."

"Rather predictable."

Suddenly, there was a loud beeping from the radar panel.

"Incoming ship sir, and it is not the Emblaze."

"Identify."

"It's not Starfleet or anything Federation, that's for sure."

"Shields up, yellow alert, weapons ready."

The ship burst out of warp. It was nothing they had ever see before.

"What is it? Any ideas, Numner One?"

"No sir, but it does have markings on it."

"Zoom in on the markings."

Everyone read the writing.

"Vorgons? I tok one of these things out for Agent Daniels, once?"

"I don't remember that."

"A time agent. It was hell doing it solo."

"No womder. What is it doing?"

"It's taking parts from the old ships here."

"USS Emblaze inbound."

"Copy that. Hail the Vorgon ship."

An image shortly after appeared on the screen.

"What do you want, Starfleet?"

"I want to know what you are doing here."

"It is my business, not yours now stop nosing around."

"This is Federation territory. I demand that you leave immediately or I will ne forced to take offensive action."

"Then I'll take the first go."

Suddenly, the USS Emblaze exploded into pieces.

"Is that a good demonstration?"

"Open fire. This ship is not going to be an easy battle."

The Queen Victoria shuddered as an enemy torpedo struck it.

"You do remember that warp core, don't you?"

"Yes, I don Numner One."

"Well if it goes kaboom on this ship then we're all goners. So why don't we make it go kaboom on the enemy ship?"

"Good idea. Engineering, destabilise the warp core cargo."

* * *

Note - I'm sorry for not uploading in a while but I have exams coming up and I've been busy working on those. Thanks, TyphlosionTyper.


	11. Chapter 10

"The warp core has been destabilized, sir."

"Open the cargo bay doors and release it."

"Already on it."

Daniel watched as an enemy torpedo blazed towards the ship. He turned to the tactical officer.

"How are shields holding?"

There was a huge explosion as the torpedo struck.

"OK, but they won't hold forever, especially if the warp core goes bang."

"Good, I'm hoping the warp core will be a weapon within a matter of minutes."

"It has just been released. We're holding it in a tractor beam."

"Turn the ship hard to starboard then release the tractor beam to keep it going towards the enemy."

The ship slowly turned and released the huge warp core. The Vorgon ship opened fire on it, most missing. A phaser burst hit the core but the super-weapon still held together. The Vorgon ship shut down its weapons. Everyone saw the shields go up to maximum strength, waiting for the blast. The warp core hit and exploded. The Vorgon ship was torn into millions of pieces. It also sent shockwaves which shook all of the VA's ships. It was a pretty sight, with the light of Wolf 359 glistening off each piece of shiny debris.

"And that's today's fireworks."

"Sir, this is really bad."

"What?"

"We have two more Vorgon battleships inbound with a large fleet of smaller frigates."

"Tell the fleet we're getting the hell out of here, but first, get the remains of the old Queen Victoria."

"Salvaging now."

The piece of debris was beamed aboard the ship. It was a pretty big chunk of metal but it was the remains of the registration and nameplates.

"Debris aboard, sir."

"Is there anything else useful here we could get quickly?"

"No, the Vorgons took it all."

"Get us out of here then."

The Queen Victoria turned and burst into warp, the rest of her fleet followed.

* * *

The Queen Victoria came out of warp at Earth again.

"A quick but eventful run." The Admiral commented.

"Will I remain on the ship, sir?" Daniel asked.

"Well Daniel, the USS Endeavour can't be left without a Captain, can it?"

"I guess sir, but it won't be ready for a long time."

"I know you are new but just kick your feet up like the rest of your crew. Enjoy it while it lasts. Soon you'll be back into the combat and it's stressful."

Admiral McArthur stood up.

"And look after yourself. Now we have a lot of work to do aboard this ship. She's powerful so it takes some time to get used to her after the Mirandas for a few years."

Daniel grinned.

"You look after yourself too, Admiral. And I'm sure we'll meet each other again."

"We will, in fact, take this data pack and download it into the Endeavour's computers. Then you can give me a call if you need a hand. Just maybe not if I'm in the Delta Quadrant."

"Thanks."

Daniel took the small chip from the Admiral.

"You are dismissed, Lieutenant."

Daniel saluted then marched off the bridge and into a turbolift. Soon he was back in Space Dock. Daniel made his way to the Endeavour which was still split in two. It hadn't been a very long time so it was expected. He made his way to the bridge and started up the computers again. A number of warning messages burst up on the display but Daniel got rid of them. He downloaded the Victoria's data then shut the computer down again. Then he went to the shuttle bay of Space Dock and got a shttlecraft back to the surface.


	12. Chapter 11

Three weeks later, Daniel was back aboard the Miranda Class frigate called the USS Endeavour. His crew was aboard as well and the ship was being powered up for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"How are we doing, then?" Daniel asked as he took his seat.

"Well we've sorted out roles and things, a few of us have switched."

Daniel turned to look at Elisa.

"You all switched roles?"

"Not many of us, just a few shifts. Nothing major."

"Is this logged?"

"It is, sir."

"Then let's see it, whoever is working the computer."

A roster appeared on the display.

"Preferably just senior officers.

The list cut itself down to the senior officers.

"So then, Elisa Flores, weapons. T'Vrell, communications. Kolez still head of sick bay, etc, etc. Just the same, I see."

"The senior officers are the same, just engineering changed around a bit."

"I don't mind, as long as everything still runs smoothly. Computer, run ship diagnostics test."

"Running test now."

"Engineering has already done that, sir." Elisa pointed out.

"I'm just double checking, ensign."

The bridge was mostly silent except for compiter beeps. Finally, the computer voice returned.

"Diagnostic test complete. One fault detected."

"See, ensign. It's always good to double check. Computer, display details of fault."

"Displaying details."

The display was filled witha blueprint of the ship. Highlighted in red was one of the docking clamps.

"Bridge to engineering, I've just ran a diagnostic up here and it says there is a fault with one of the docking clamps."

"Copy that, sir. We found that and thought we fixed it but evidently not."

"Get it done, ensign. I want my new chief of engineering to do a good job."

"Yes sir."

There was a click as the communication ended.

"Well how's that for a first day back?"

"Sir, we've got a message from Command."

"On screen."

Admiral Quinn appeared on the screen.

"So Lieutenat, how's everything on the ship."

"Is this just a 'Hello, I'm just checking in with my Cadets' message?"

"Not especially, Lieutenant."

"Then just get straight to the point, I like to get things going although I do admit that failed docking clamps isn't exactly helping."

"Do you need some extra engineers?"

"I think we're fine sir, but I'll need to check with Engineering, first."

"OK, well I was just going to send your assignment to you."

"Then what is it?"

"The USS Lanceworth, an Olympic Class science vessel, has been disabled near the Klingon border and it needs help."

"Why not send another ship?"

"Well all others are very busy."

"What about the Queen Victoria?"

"She's out in the Delta Quadrant dealing with the Undine."

"Then what about... The USS Enterprise?"

"Engaged with the Undine as well."

"What about the Vulcans?"

"Their ships are incapable of dealing with this."

"Fine, we'll be on our way."

"I've sent the co-ordinates so get there as soon as possible."

"Will do, sir."

The transmission ended.

"You're resiliant." T'Vrell said.

"I was wondering why he didn't send a better equipped ship."

"We can handle it, sir. And engineering has released the clamp at last, with a bit of laser technology."

"Then get us clearance to depart then I want maximum thrusters."

"Command has responded, we're clear to depart."

"Thrusters, engage."

The ship began to move again for the first time in weeks. The helm turned her and soon they were clear of the doors.

"Set a course for the Lanceworth. Maximum warp."

"Course laid in and we're ready to go."

"Engage."

The frigate burst into warp.


End file.
